thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 03 - Pure Lunai-cy
Opening Text As video opens it is scratchy and twitchy. "Help! This is NOT a drill people! I’m...Changing?!! I don’t want Season Two’s Disease! (Video interjects of Krag, then Quigley and followed by Alex, Leera and Markus). Please help! (Video goes to color bars and tone) Tell these monsters...You dont’t want...Season 2!! (Video and music of Eric Radic as Krag pops up) SAve MeE! (Dragons and Things logo appears). When Last We Met "When last we met the heroes we’re navigating troubled waters in the provincial town of Breem. Recent attacks by werewolves had everyone on edge and panic was bringing people to the brink of crisis across the town. Still torn about the decision to help Garriwalt in exchange for information about how to locate the werewolves, the heroes tried to come up with another plan. '' ''Unfortunately clues were scarce and no one in town seemed to know much about their foe. Judgement became clouded as fear settled in amongst the townfolk. Fights broke out. Tensions mounted and people began to turn to superstitions and falsehoods for answers. The Krag Crew decides at the very least to go and retrieve Garriwalt’s things, in case they could find a way to use them as leverage. Following Garriwalts’s directions they can upon a clearing where the ruins of an old mill stood. In the clearing they found a small group of magnificent creatures, all similar to large deer but somehow more intelligent and possessed of magical powers. Rather than flee the approaching group, the deer creatures became defensive and territorial. '' ''Alex feared that there was no path to a peaceful resolution to the encounter and fired the first shot. Her bolt caught the great golden pelted deer flat footed but it was the last time this creature would feel the sting of a weapon. It moved with such unearthly speed that no one else could land a blow as its companion creatures charged to deal with the threat of the Krag Crew. '' ''The other creatures fought viciously with antlers, hooves and teeth and their horrifying bite could turn flesh to obsidian as Leera quickly learned. The fight lasted but a few moments and in the end the onyx deer lay dead and the golden one fled into the forest with supernatural haste. Though victorious, some in the Krag Crew couldn’t shake the feeling that they had violated something sacred in these woods. Still, they had a mission to complete. They retrieved a trunk of goods from the old foundations of the mill and while doing so unleashed a cloud of toxic yellow spores that nearly took Leera’s life. '' ''The Krag crew rushed back to Breem with Leera on the brink of death. There they took time to tend to her wounds and investigate further. Outside the inn, they saw a group of people gathered around the gallows. A man in robes spouting doom to a crowd of onlookers. Sir Quigley tried to intervene but the doomsayers words seemed to hold such a dangerous sway over them all. '' ''Kimbulton took the opportunity to use his heightened senses to sniff out a potential danger amongst the townfolk and that is where we join you now. Kimbulton, you have spotted someone in the crowd that you are certain by scent is a lycanthrope in human form. You are invisible and currently no one else knows what you have seen. '' ''The rest of you are standing amongst this group of scared townsfolk listening to a man deliver a doomsday sermon and demanding the blood of sinners as penance. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Game of Thrones - Coin Set * Game of Thrones - Pin Set - House Stark and House Targaryen * 40 Eligible shares. * Winner rolled by Krag. * Every 500 bits cheered in January is an entry into the Fire and Ice Dice Box Giveaway from Dog Might Games Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things